


Ashwell Reunion

by amaltheasshole



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Family Reunion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Observer is only in there once lmao, This is shorter than I wanted whoops, lots of referenced stuff wow, milo is trans but it's implied with one paragraph, this is not incest and I will End you if you say it is :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: Observer brings a relative over to Milo





	Ashwell Reunion

Milo, better known where he was as Mr. Scars, stared at the ceiling. It was a lot like his own old room, except everything was...altered. It didn't look right, and it sure as hell didn't feel right.

It wasn't just the feeling of it or the look, it was also the ambience. It sounded so...strange. When it was silent, there were always some distant sounds. It was both a blessing and a curse.

The ambience of the silence was interrupted when he heard voices from the hall outside his door. It was barely even a hall, all you had to do was walk into the right part of the boardwalk, and you could find it quite easily. It had the same effect with the other collective members.

He heard the voices get closer, and only recognized one voice. The Observer, who only recently gained a new vessel, a 'friend' of Noah's. Scars tried to listen in on what the voices were saying, worrying that it was Observer coming to taunt him or something.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just trust me, buddy."

"You expect me to trust you after all this? Just tell me what's going on."

"You'll see, don't worry."

He could almost hear the Observer's shit eating grin. He sat up in his bed, propping himself on his arms. He hissed slightly, remembering the scars, and he crossed his legs to he could sit up better.

Two knocks at the door.

"Hey, bucko!" Observer called from the hall.

Scars groaned. "What do you want?" He asked, shivering at his deeper, cracking voice. He had been hoping they might just leave. He realized it wouldn't work, but a guy had hope.

The door opened, and Scars sighed. He didn't want anyone in his room at the moment. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and the noise. He looked over to the open doorway and his eyes widened in shock.

"Milo?"

"Noah?"

It took a moment for everything to register. Scars as staring face to face with his cousin, who had been suffering through everything he had because he ended everything. He slowly got up from the bed, stumbling forwards.

The next few seconds were a blur, but now the two were on the floor on their knees, arms wrapped around each other. Scars buried his now tears and wet eyes into Noah's shoulder. It was really warm. Probably warm more than it should be.

Observer chuckled. "I'll leave you two to catch up, alright?" Scars clenched his fists tighter around Noah. He really didn't want Observer to see him crying again. He looked up slightly and saw him smile sincerely before shutting the door and walking away, evident from the footsteps.

Noah pulled away from the hug, making it kind of clear he was also crying. He smiled, then looked down to the slit in Scars throat. "Christ."

Scars noticed all the burns and scars littered across his face and arms. Plus burn holes in his clothes. Not to mention the fact his eyes were missing and had tiny white holes in his eyes pockets. "Jesus, what did they do to you?" Scars asked.

"Well they burned me alive for starters." Noah said, laughing slightly. Trying to make it seem less dangerous and concerning than it really was. By the look Scars gave him, he realized it wasn't working. "It-uh-it didn't really hurt or anything, I-I barely remembered it at all."

Scars sighed. "I-I'm just so happy you're here, I-just..."

Noah smiled. "Hey, at least you have that deep voice you really wanted, huh?"

"Oh-shut up!" He laughed, pushing Noah back. He was right, though. His voice had gotten much deeper, even if it wasn't exactly how he planned to get the deep voice. He figured testosterone would be the better alternative, but things happened.

"God, we should've talked during that time before..." Noah paused, biting the inside of his cheek.

"We really should have..." Scars sighed, his smile still lingering. He crossed his arms, trying to hide the scars that were visible due to his short sleeves. "But-uh, we can't really change things, right?" He sounded so fake happy, and he truly knew he was, but he tried to be positive.

He tried.

"Wish we could." Noah sighed.

"That would be too easy." Scars laughed.

The two talked for a while, catching up on what happened during the years they were out of contact. It was interesting, they both had different stories about what they did. Then they got onto the subject of the events leading up to the current moment.

They told their sides of the story, the stalking that Noah had faced, and the crime Milo had committed. They discussed how the got initiated into the 'Collective' as it had been called, and the names they had been given. They started to joke about who had the more cruel name given to them. They agreed that Mr. Scars was a bit more cruel than Firebrand.

It was hopefully going to be easier with the other around. It would still be awful and difficult to work where they were and with what they had to do. But it would be easier with someone they both cared for. 


End file.
